Talk:Lovian Relief Fund
I, I. G. La Blaca, leader of the Republic of the Liberated Territories, hereby grant the LRF to send their aid into our lands. They may help the victims of the conflict. Any aid worker to enter our lands will not be harmed one hair. The glorious First Consul of Rome 07:04, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Great! That is about 2/3 of Lovia covered by now. 07:09, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I hope Lovia can get back on track with this. Our people are in need of this 07:12, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::The one condition I have is that the aid workers are to enter our lands unarmed, and not accompanied by UNLOR forces. Our own security network is more then sufficient to stand for their absolute safety. The glorious First Consul of Rome 07:14, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Humanitarian aid workers are normally not armed. So I'm glad to add Oceana to the list. 07:19, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Come to Charleston. Richard Creed 07:15, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :The TV evacuees will be moved to Charleston. 07:19, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I wish to stress that people are to be treated at location, as much as possible. I do not want to see large groups of people being moved around or evacuated. Only the seriously injured may be moved. The glorious First Consul of Rome 07:22, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::People will be moved to encampments surrounding the major cities. Of course the closest encampment is chosen, unless lifes are at stake. 07:25, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's okay with me. But Noble City is sealed, nobody enters or leaves anymore. If humanitarian aid is to be given there, then the humanitarian workers have to enter the city. In the the rest of the area you are allowed more freedom of movement. This is, of course, for purely tactical reasons. I wish for your understanding. The glorious First Consul of Rome 07:29, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I hope the Civil War Research Organization may help research to the state of many Lovians in the Charleston-Train Village-era 07:26, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :I was thinking of a similar initiative, even though we should focus on research later. 07:30, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::We however can do small research to the people in the camps. 07:36, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't think money should be spend at that right now. But perhaps that is an emotional reaction, since better numbers can lead to better service. Still, I feel every dollar ought to be spend wisely. 15:02, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Logo Great logo! and BTW the Ramsley family would like to donate L$ 10 million to the cause. -Horton11 (unsigned) Yes very nice. Also thnx adding the Cresent Movement there so offend forgotten with the Red Cross. Good=] Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:37, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I agree! Good project. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:49, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Can it be possible for my daughter Emina Torres to join this fund as a administration. Granero 01:59, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :The crescent is included in the official name, so how could I leave the out if I am to do my work decently? @Horton: as long as there are no strings attached, you can donate the money. @Granero: would she like to work for any of the involved organizations, or directly for the LRF? 09:37, October 29, 2011 (UTC)